This proposal requests a Thermo Fisher Scientific LTQ Orbitrap Velos mass spectrometer system that will be utilized in projects important to human health, for example: pathogenesis of neuro-AIDS, tuberculosis, malaria and other infectious diseases;diabetes and obesity, cancer;and neurotransmission. The requested instrument is the next generation Orbitrap instrument that has features making it ideally suited for the projects proposed. These projects emphasize studies of quantitative proteomics and posttranslational modifications. This instrument will be utilized in an established mass spectrometry resource laboratory with highly skilled staff scientists in a highly interactive environment. The instrument system will also benefit the recently funded Einstein NIDA Proteomics Center on development of NeuroAIDS and drug abuse. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The requested instrument system will be utilized in projects important to human health, for example: pathogenesis of neuro-AIDS, tuberculosis, malaria and other infectious diseases;diabetes and obesity, cancer;and neurotransmission.